The Demon Spy
by hyper-kitten-of-death
Summary: What if Kabuto had a baby sister and Orochimaru wanted to use her... NOT IN THAT WAY!
1. Chapter 1

first time doing this so yeah...

written in first person

disclaimer: i dont own naruto if i did it would be somthing like bobobo-bobobobo... "

Summary: What if Kabuto had a younger sister? and Orochimaru wanted to use her. and whats up with this forgotten demon?

* * *

Ch.1

* * *

Today was the day I would get revenge. I turned the corner, my sword gleamed in the moonlight as I ran, and my target was doing the same. Our swords clashed and sparks went flying.

Our swords stayed there. "You will not defeat me…….little sister" said the person in front of me. "We'll see about that" was the mumbled reply. Swords clashed again and again. Then a punch was thrown and it connected with my cheek.

I went flying and landed into a wall. Just as I was about to slide down his sword went through me. I gasped. I didn't know that there could be so much pain in one attack. I felt blood leaving me and I started to get weak. "I told you! No one can defeat Kabuto Yakushi! Not even my little sister!" I saw a person come out of the shadows.

"You're getting better in your sword fighting Kabuto. Now heal her! I want to use her as a spy on Konaha and see how good their defense is." Kabuto pulled his sword out of me and I fell to the ground hard.

"Heal her Kabuto……or else!" I felt a hand pressed again the cut and saw green charka. "Once she's healed we will force the forgotten demon on her. Hopefully she will merge instead of die with the demon."

"And when you do I'll make sure to turn against you and I will kill you Kabuto" my voice sounded weak and small. _'I feel so helpless' _Last thing I heard was "Put her in the extra room. Wake her when we're ready..."

I woke up on a bed with the lights off. I looked all around but could see nothing. I tried to get out of the bed but I was strapped down.

_'What's happening!?' _

I tried to get loose but the staps were tight. A door was slammed opened. " I see your awake and just in time!" The staps were loose and I got pick up.

"Put me down!" my voice cracked. "Don't worry it will all be over soon little sister!" Kabuto sounded like a maniac to me. Nothing at all like the older brother I used to look up to. Those days are over.

I was put in an circle of seals. There were at least 10 sound ninjas around the circle. "Alright begin!" was shouted. Then the sound ninjas started a long line of hand signs.

Soon a big sphere started to form around me with me in side. "What's going on!?" I screamed. "Just don't fight it." was the response. Purple chakra started to enter the circle of blue charkra.

It started to surround me. It entered my body. Pain was racking at my body. I had to scream out. So much pain. The mysterious charka started to fully go into my body.

"I think its working Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto exlamied with joy. He loved seeing his little sister going through pain.

I felt so weak. My body felt heavy. I couldnt speak. Soon darkness took over.

I woke up on the ground. My head hurt and I was dizzy. Slowly getting up I held my head.

"_This so isn't my day" _

"Hey are you alright miss?" said a voice. I looked up to see a boy in bright orange with bright blond hair. He looked my age too. "Y-y-yeah im fine." I replied back. I just had to ask him, "Where am I?"

"You don't know?! Your in the hidden leaf village, Konoha!"

* * *

wahoo! finished so happy...chap. 2 will be up soon i promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Ello people this is ch.2!! srry it took so long its just being a freshman in highschool is very tiring x.x so ill try my best to update more just dont hold your breath...

Discliamer: I dont own Naruto...If I did there might be a liitle yaoi...kukukukuku

Ch. 2

* * *

I stared at him for the longest of time. "I'm really in Konaha?" I said to no one in particular. I got up and dusted the dirt off my clothes. I looked back at the boy clad in orange. "OK so now I know where I am. Who are you?"

His bright blue eyes shone in excitement. " My name's Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be the next Hokage." He pumped his fist in the air towards the end. "Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh" I could my stupid expression on my face. What can I say, I'm an idiot at times.

He just smiled this really big smile. "OK it's official I'm gonna show you around!" Before I knew it he grabbed my arm and started to pull everywhere.

After about 1 hour or 2 of being dragged around everywhere (x.x) we stop at a big opening with three wooden post in the middle. There were two people fighting with a girl looking out in the distance. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto started to run toward the girl with pink hair and her outfit was pink as well.

The girl just stared and Naruto till he got close and punched him in the face. I just looked in shocked as he went flying. The other to just stood there as if nothing happened. I clenched my fist and started to slowly walk towards her.

"And who might you be?" The man in a green vest with silver hair asked. "It's Akane. But why did she punch him the way she did." I stared at the girl. She stared back. "It's because he's late!" she screamed.

I saw Naruto slowly pick himself up from the dust. "It's okay! She's does that all the time!" I just stared at all of them.

_'What a weird group...'_

"Sorry Sakura-chan! I saw her lying outside of the village gates and..and..." Sakura just glared at him. "Naruto! Don't give me lies!" She was about to hit Naruto again but I intercepted it. "The hell?..." she said in confusion.

"That's a first! Someone has been able to block Sakura's punches." grinned the silver hared man.

I glared at him. The boy in blue with black hair just sighed. "Let it go Sakura. Come on we need to train." he said calmly. "Ok Sasuke-kun!!" Then Sakura became attached to his arm, completly forgetting about me. Slowly Naruto walked over to me. "Sorry about all that" he said with a light chuckle. " Does she always do that?" I asked glaring at the back of head.

"Kinda..." he just looked down at his feet. "Don't let it happened again." I said.

_'What hell? Im'm not his mother!!'_

"You shouldn't let people push you around." He looked at his feet again. "B-b-but..."he started."No just dont do it again. Understand" I said with a firm voice.

_'What the hell!! I just said I'm not his mom! So why am I acting like it!!'_

We both just stood in awkward silence for awhile. "So what were you guys training for?" I said to Naruto."Um It's the Chunin exams...Sasuke and I passed..." he mummbled. "So why aren't you training?" I asked all in his face. His eyes got all sad and depressed. "No one will train me...but I'll train my self if I have to!" His eyes gleamed bright again.

_'He reminds me of...me when I was little...'_

"Alright! I'll train you if you want." I showed him a big thumbs up. "Really...you'd do that for me? ..." he said with a little voice.

_'What happened to his energetic side?...Is he bipolar or somthing?'_

I got into my fighting stance with my back hunched over and both arms dangling at my sides.

"Come on! show me what you got!"He put his fingers together and yelled,

"Kage bushin no justu!"

Soon 10 Narutos in bright orange surrounded me."HA! you think that can beat me!" I yelled. I slammed my hands into the ground but he caught me off guard and sent five clones after me. I punchend one in the face, another was kicked in the stomach and I jumped out of the way of two running at me and the both went in smoke.The last one charged at me and I grabbed his ankle and put him in an 180 and punched him in his back while he was still suppened in air. He too went in smoke. THe other five stared in awe but immeteidly got back in stance.

_'To easy!!'_

I slammed my hands in the ground again and consentrated hard on the Narutos in front of me. Soon they started to shout, "What the hell I cant move!!" My eyes entirly went green with chraka as I started to suck out the charaka from the bodeis of Naruto I captured. One by one they started to disappear, leaving only one left.

He was half drained of his energy and could barely stand when I let him go. I walked next to him and he went down like a rock. Alamared I quickly got to his side. "Naruto are you okay!? I didnt mean to go that far!" He didnt respond or even move. That had me relly worried.

_'Usually I can control how much I take but it was like somthing inside just took over...'_

Then I remembered what happened with Orochimaru, my brother Kabuto, and that purple chakra.

In the corner of my eye I saw orange move. Putting my head down to look was a very bad because I got a fist to the jaw with enough force to send me flying. I did a backflip and landed on all fours.

I glared at Naruto but was taken back at the chraka surrounding him. It was red. "I didnt say this fight was over!" he yelled with enthusiasm. The chakra surrounding his body was so powerful, it scared me a little. But I felt a tugging inside of me as if something wanted to come out and fight him.I closed my eyes for a bit and was thrown into darkness. I looked around and saw nothing.

_'Where the hell am I?'_

**"A good question indeed. It used to be your chakra reseve but now its my home." **said a gentle voice. I turned around and found myslef in a living room. I looked around but only saw a normal home, Untill someting purple caought my eye. I looked and it was a person. No not a person a woman a very beautiful woman staring into my eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked not taking my eyes off her. Her long black hair stood so straight and her kimono was a brillant black and purple color and its pattern was so mesmerizing. Her pale sink was white like snow and her purple eyes were the color of a purple lilies. **"I'm Yuri Hayashi." **her voice was so gentle and sweet.

"Lily forest?" I asked, translating her name. She giggled a bit. "Your not how I thought you'd be?" I stared at her. She looked to her right. **"You thought I might be this horrible beast without any conscience right."**

_'She hit it dead on...' _

**"Well let me show you your wrong..." **she held out one of her pale hands. I took her hand thinking it was safe. Boy was I wrong. Her charka started to surround me and I was thrown into darkness...

* * *

ohhhhhhhh is this what they call cliff-hanger?

...maybe not...

anyway...this be the end

writing ch.3 right now

I hope you liked ch. 2!!

now hit the review button!! i need help...

oh and her description (kabuto's sister) is on my profile its not completed but you get an idea of what she looks like... i think... o.o


End file.
